More Teardrops on My Guitar
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Rewrite-Kagome is madly inlove with a clueless Inuyasha when her mom sets her up on a date with his older brother and now the drama won't stop. Why would it when Kagome is keeping secrets and Inuyasha dating Kikyo? It's all just a recipe for disaster!
1. Chapter 1

(Rewrite of Teardrops on My Guitar)

Perched on my window sill in the third floor attic of my house I was able to see the park across the street and music played softly from my stereo as I drifted back to memories of my younger days.

"_Kagome you're it!" Inuyasha yelled tapping my shoulder and then he took off. I pouted but ran after his ten year old form. It was lost cause because he was a hanyou and much faster than me and my girly legs._

"_Inuyasha no fair!" I had whined plopping down on the ground. My arms were crossed around my tiny body and my bottom lip poked out. The little boy had ran back to me._

"_What are you complaining about now?" he bellowed arrogantly._

"_You're too fast!" I screamed back like it was obvious, "I can't catch you even if my life depended on it!"_

"_Not my fault you're useless," he had spat at me. I remembered bursting into tears because I hated when he said mean things like that to me. He had softened up instantly and pleaded with me not to cry. _

"_Fine. I'll let you play with my ears," he sighed. I stopped and sniffled._

"_And a piggy back ride?" He opened his mouth to protest but one look at my teary face and he caved._

"_Keh. Whatever."I cheered and hopped on his awaiting back. I dug my head into his white hair and wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Gitty up!" I yelled_

"_I'm not a horse Kagome!"_

"_Of course you are," I said cheerily._

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Well I say you are!"_

"_And you're wrong!"_

"_Nu uh!"_

"_Unhuh!"_

"_Inuyasha you're wrong! So sit in your wrongness and be wrong!" I yanked on his hair causing him to yelp._

"_Hey watch it!"_

"_Gone with the wind Bullseye!"_

"_Why are you so weird?" he muttered under his breath before carrying me out of the park to the shrine for movies and Ramen._

I chuckled sadly, leaning my head against the cool glass. Thinking to myself how fun and easy those times were before I realized my feelings for Inuyasha. The aching I had for him to be mines. The same aching everyone seems to know about except him. I felt a vibration against my thigh and pulled my phone out my pocket. The screen was lit with Sango's name across it. I sighed but otherwise answered.

"What's up?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"Did you tell him yet?" she didn't hesitate in asking.

"No Sango and I won't!" I exclaimed raking my fingers through my hair roughly.

"But Kag-"

"No buts. Just because you told Miroku how you felt and it all turned out right doesn't mean I have to!"

"I know you love him Kagome," Sango began, "And I really think Inuyasha feels the same."

"You think so?" my heart soared as hope fluttered inside of me.

"I do and so do Miroku and Shippo. You should too since you know him better than any of us." My heart dropped when she said that and my thoughts turned for the worst.

"Yea, close enough to know he's been showing interest in Kikyo."

"I don't believe that."

"Well I do," I argued and I heard my mom call me from downstairs, "Look Sango I got to go."

"Call me back."

"Kay bye," I hung up and jogged down two flights of stairs. I ruffled my brother's hair as I passed him, giggling at his protest before entering the kitchen to see my mother putting away the dishes.

"Oh mom I could have did that."

"No worries dear it's already done," my mother said smiling at me, I smiled back.

"So you wanted to see me?" She nodded and gestured for me to sit, "Just want to talk to you is all." I settled into a chair and looked at her expectantly. My mom sat in the chair next to me and rested her hands on the table not looking me in the eyes "Well Kagome… um so you're getting older and everything is probably moving so fast for you to understand now and I…," I interrupted her.

"Whoa. Are you trying to have the sex talk with me? How many times are you going to tell me this? You told me this when I was graduating to High School, nothing has change. I'll just go to my room now. Ok?" I explained standing up, inching towards the door to get away from the embarrassing conversation.

"Kagome Higurashi, come back here. I 'm not trying to have the sex talk with you," she said shooting daggers my way. I sighed and reluctantly sat down again. My mom folded her hands together, "Kagome you are growing up into a really beautiful young woman but I'm noticing you and your friends aren't hanging out as much as you use to since Sango and Miroku starting dating. Is something wrong?"

"No we're fine. In fact, I just got off the phone with Sango."

"Not just a call on the phone but like going out to the movies. You don't do that anymore and I don't think it's healthy."

"Mom I'm fine. I promise."

"Well just in case you're not I have something to tell you."

"Mom what are you trying to say?" I prompted, genuinely curious. I had never seen my mom so nervous or fidgety.

"I… uh set you on a blind that with the Taisho's older son," she blurted out. My blood ran cold and my heart quickened.

"Did…did you say Taisho?" I stuttered my brain racing at a hundred miles per second, "Mom how could you!"

"I thought it would be good for you."

"Why didn't you check with me first? Instead of going off and doing it behind my back!"

"Well Kagome Izayoi agreed and-"

"Of course that ditz thought it was a good idea. She wouldn't know what a bad idea was if it hit her in the face!"

"Kagome!" My mother snapped in her angry voice that always shut me up, "You have gone too far. Izayoi is a good person and a close friend and I refuse to listen to you insult her."

"Fine I apologize but I'm not going on some dumb date just because you think it's good for me. It's just not going to happen!"

"This isn't up for negotiation!" My mother yelled her voice rising.

"You're right it's not because I refuse to go!" I said in a voice that challenged hers before storming out the kitchen.

"Young lady you get back here," I heard her say as I reached the stairs. I ignored her and ran past my room then took the second flight of stairs two at a time. The whole time my eyes were burning and when I reached the attic and yanked the door open then shut it behind me, tears began to leak. I let out a huge scream and slid against the wall until my butt hit the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. This was just too much for me, Inuyasha, Sango, and now my mom. I wasn't use to this much stress. I was that carefree girl that freaked out over more than two pages of math homework.

My body shook with sobs but I swallowed them down. I didn't want to cry. I cried too much already and if Inuyasha was here he'd probably call me a cry baby, if only he knew why I was crying. I giggled at the thought. If Inuyasha knew my mom had set me up with his older brother he would have a cow then chop the poor defenseless animal into pieces and burn them while yelling his head off. Some people are afraid of him because of his temper but they just don't understand him like I do. I've been with Inuyasha for a while now and I know that when he's angry it's really just a cover for his frustration. That he swings his fist around and acts like the big guy but truthfully on the inside he's a scared child. I love Inuyasha so much but if my mom forces me on this date and Inuyasha finds out he'll hate me. He'll never believe that I had nothing to do with it and I'll never make him fall in love with me. Tears began falling again but not as much as before. I sniffled and felt the familiar aching in my fingers. With a sigh I got up and grabbed my dad's old guitar. Settling against the windowsill that I had reminisced on just a little while ago I strummed the strings of my guitar, the music flowed through me and I opened my mouth to sing.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by_

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but._

_It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Oh_

_Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now_

_Realize  
Realize  
Realize_

I played the last few notes before my emotions could get the best of me. With a sigh I placed the guitar on the ground and stretched as far as I could on the windowsill. I closed my eyes and forced my mind to go blank until I fell asleep.

(A/N) – This is a rewrite of Teardrops On My Guitar. I just wanted to prove that I have grown as a writer by starting over on my most popular story so tell me what you think. And the song is Realize by Colbie Caillat.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so use to being woken up by my alarm clock that maybe once or twice I had opened my eyes five seconds before it could even sound. Then on weekends I was use to my mother shaking me ever so gently telling me I slept the whole day away. Surprisingly, I wasn't use to waking up with my face smushed against the floor or a very insensitive hanyou screaming at me. But apparently anything could happen on a Saturday because my face was definitely smashed up against the floor, Inuyasha was definitely yelling at me to get, not caring if I was hurt, and sadly I was definitely awake. I sat up and glared at him angrily. His golden eyes shooting daggers right back at me and I couldn't help but to notice how beautiful he was. His tan skin made his muscles stand out and his silver hair made his appearance seem more unreal. Then he would open his mouth and remind me of how much a jerk he was ruining that godlike image I rarely got from him.

"Damn you Inuyasha! What the hell was that for?" I yelled rubbing my sore forehead.

"Don't get loud with me because you're such a klutz!" He said trying to outshout me.

"What? You're the one who pushed me off the window!" I challenged standing up now.

"I didn't push you off! I shook you and you rolled to the floor yourself!"

"You call that a shake! I bet if the floor wasn't here you would have push me to the other side of the Earth!"

"Stop being such a drama queen!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" I basically screamed. We were in each other's face so close our noses were practically touching and I could feel his breathing on my skin. I searched his face pausing at his eyes only to get sucked into those honey orbs specked with silver. Oh why did I have to fall in love with this idiot? He was all wrong for me? But just at being this close to him my heart was pounding and heat was rushing to my cheeks. My body was shaking, screaming at me that it was going to explode but I didn't move away first. I knew I wouldn't get another chance to be so close to him again. His eyes took in my flushed face, then are situation and with surprise jumped back putting a couple of feet between us but it felt like miles. He stood there for a minute frozen in a state of shock then in a blink of an eye his embarrassment was gone. Replace with the usual scowled and I had no other choice but to bow my head in disappointment. Of course he would be the first one to just forget and pretend like nothing ever happened. I was right, Inuyasha doesn't like me but yet I couldn't stop that small drop of hope from forming inside me when Sango tried to convince me otherwise. Keh, and I called Inuyasha the idiot.

"What are you doing sleeping up here anyway?" he broke through my silent thoughts. I turned my eyes to him before diverting them to look around the attic.

"Um I don't know. Just felt like it," I replied giving him the vaguest answer I could think of. Of course, I wasn't going to tell him the truth. Like I said before he'll have a cow if he knew about my mom's…. plans for me and his brother.

"Stop lying!" he snapped taking me by surprise, "It doesn't take a genius to know that you always sleep up here when you're upset." I was speechless. It was true whenever I was depressed, sad, upset I did come up to the attic, and curl up on the windowsill until sleep took my problems away. I just didn't think Inuyasha noticed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," I continued to play dumb hoping to stall until I could change the subject.

"Just tell me what happened? I didn't come up here for nothing!"

"Why did you come over here, Inuyasha?" I questioned suspicious. No doubt it was still morning since the sun was casting only a dull yellow light into the room and Inuyasha usually slept in on days like this. His velvet white ears twitched and he looked away. Busted!

"You are such a liar, Inuyasha," I stated with a knowing smile, "So what do you need?" When he didn't answer I walked over to him and grabbed his ears in both hands. I slowly massaged them, "Tell me."

"Would you cut that out!" he snapped but made no move to stop me. I'm glad because I always liked Inuyasha's ears. They were so cute and soft. A soft growl drew my attention to the hanyou and I bit back a chuckle. Inuyasha eyes had slid shut and he was entirely relaxed.

Hypocrite!

"Inuyasha," I sang. He peered at me with through one eye, "Are you going to tell me now?" He just huffed and shut his eyes again.

"Be that way," I snapped before tugging at his ears real hard. His head jerked and he yelped.

"What the hell wench! Stop!"

"Tell me!" I pulled on his ears harder with only slight remorse.

"Fine!" I let go and he rubbed his ears aggravated.

"Ineedhelpwritingabookreport," he muttered.

"What?"

"I NEED HELP WRITING A BOOK REPORT!"

"Well you didn't have to yell," I said at first before registering what he said, "Wait you mean that book report due Monday!"

"No the one due last year," he said sarcastically I ignored him.

"You idiot! That's a ten page book report and you're asking me now! You had the last two weeks to do it! I mean did you even read the book?"

"There was a book?"

"Hence the name Book report, Inuyasha! Of course there was a book," I picked up the book and shoved it at him, "It's a seven hundred page book that took me weeks to read and you haven't even started!"

"So? Just give me a simple summary and I'll improvise with eight pages of very's or something."

"But you'll fail, Inuyasha! This report is 60% of your entire grade!" I screamed shaking him "And I can't be a senior if your still a junior next year! Do you know what that'll mean?" Before he could answer I was running my mouth again, "It means that you'll be stuck at home while me, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are out doing fun senior stuff. You'll be a laughing stock! No one would sit with you at lunch, and… and,"

SLAP! I was stunned. I looked at Inuyasha wide eyed. I wanted to ask him why he smacked me but the fact that he did, left me speechless even if it wasn't a hard one. It hurt a little but not a lot. He grasped my arms and shook me.

"Kagome chill out! I'm not going to fail."

"But…"

"No buts! Look we'll just go to the Library see what information we can get on the book and you can fill in the blanks. At the very least I'll get a D and I'll just have to study hard for the exams, okay?" I nodded speechless when did Inuyasha become so reasonable.

"Now hurry up and go get dress. You look like death." I scoffed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Jerk," I spat before heading down stairs to take a shower.

(A/N) – Okay so I know you guys are probably like 'WTF?' but when I read over the old Teardrops On MY Guitar I really never touched basis on Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship before throwing you guys into the story. I was too busy trying to finish the story that I skipped introductions, rising actions, and just ruined the whole plot. So now I'm trying to fix it. So I want you guys, as my readers to get to know my version of the Inuyasha Characters that we all know and love. And just because this is a rewrite doesn't mean updates are going to be faster. I am really lazy. And yes I did discontinue the old Teardrops on My Guitar. Because I thought it would be really pointless to continue it when I'm writing this one. So anyways thanks for reading and please review with your thoughts and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Please read the Author's Note at the end! Greatly appreciate it!

(^.^)

I grabbed my clothes and headed for a fast shower. Of course, I did it with a heavy heart because I never enjoyed quick showers. I was the type of girl who liked taking her time to wash her hair and rinse away all the soap then just soak until her fingers went all wrinkly, unless all the hot water was gone. But ever since Inuyasha came over one night, I learned never to take so long in the shower or he will come bursting in screaming hurry up, not caring if you were already out and only half wrapped in a towel. I blushed remembering how embarrassing that was. I freaked for days knowing Inuyasha saw me naked and probably thought my body was unattractive. Predictably, he pretended it never happened so I could never tell what he was thinking but on some rare occasions I caught him staring but he would just look away as if it was a coincidence that I saw him glimpse at me. I sighed, and turned off the water. I stepped out, dried my hair, slipped on a light sweater and a skirt that stopped at my knees. I rinsed and brushed my teeth and once I pulled my damp hair in a ponytail I was walking out the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of socks from my drawer and was pulling one sock on one foot while hopping downstairs on the other foot. I had managed to slip it on when I went tumbling down the last three stairs and landed behind the couch on the floor for the second time in the last hour.

"Klutz," I heard Inuyasha call from the other side of the couch. I huffed and stood up to see him sitting on the floor, legs folded together, hands gripping Buyo's front paws, he had lifted the rest of the cat's fat body up so Buyo was standing. Buyo hissed angrily but Inuyasha didn't take notice to my poor cat's protest and made him do a little dance.

"Why don't you put the cat down so we could go?" I snapped.

"You were the one taking so long," he said indifferently.

"And that gave you the right to harass my cat?"

"How come you never shut up?" He put the cat down and stood up, "Let's go." I mocked him with a deep voice of my own.

"Very mature."

"Just shut up and get out the freaking door!" I suggested placing both hands on his back and pushing him to the nearest exit, "Bye! Going to the library with Inuyasha!" I heard a faint 'ok' in return before I shut the door behind us.

"Wait! I forgot something," I announced running back in to grab my bag. I ran back and with a scoff from Inuyasha we headed out.

"Your hair is wet," he pointed out after a couple of minutes of silent walking.

"Oh I had no idea," I replied sarcastically.

"Now you do."

"Asshole."

"What was that?" he growled.

"I called you an asshole!" I screamed.

"Watch your mouth," an old lady snapped swinging her purse at me. She hit me hard and I fell into Inuyasha.

"Ow! Watch it old hag!" he shouted earning another hit from grandma.

"Respect your elders!"

"Why you!" I jumped in before Inuyasha really thought about causing harm to an innocent, but very cranky old lady.

"We're sorry m'am it'll never happen again. Right, Inuyasha?" I shot him a look and he huffed.

"Keh!"

"It better not," she spat before walking away grumbling about today's generation.

"Damn wrinkly woman," Inuyasha glowered causing my lip to twitch in amusement. He glared at me and I burst out laughing.

"The things that happens to me when I'm with you," I wondered.

"What's that suppose to mean, wench!"

"Nothing, Inuyasha," I muttered under my breath before humming a song that's been stuck in my head all day.

"What are you humming?"

"Pocket Full of Sunshine," I paused to answer then went right back to humming.

"Keh! Stupid name for a song!"

"Is not," I sang in tune with my hum.

"You're stupid for listening to a song like that," he teased.

"That's more than I can say for you," I retorted before running up the library steps.

"You wanna say that again!" he yelled after me.

"If you didn't understand it the first time, you're not going to understand it the second time, idiot."

"That's it," I heard him growl. I yelped and sped up knowing he was right behind me.

"Come back here and take it like a man."

"Fat chance!" I replied. Oh man, he's going to kill me! How long are these stupid stairs anyway? On cue, I reached the Library's door and Inuyasha reached me.

"You're dead," he grumbled and I smirked, "But Inuyasha if you kill me, you'll fail."

"I'll take that chance." I rolled my eyes and pushed open the heavy oak doors. The smell of old books hit my nose and I breathed it in happily. Grabbing Inuyasha's hand, I pulled him to the tables in the back. I pulled my laptop from my bag along with the book.

"Hold up! You had the book already and you didn't tell me."

"Sssh Inuyasha we're in a library," I whispered yelled.

"Hell if I care! Why couldn't we do this at your house?" I looked away guilty, knowing the whole time we could have just sat in my room and did this but I didn't want to. It's been awhile since me and Inuyasha really got to spend time like this and I wanted to make the most of it.

"I just wanted some fresh air, you know?" I said quickly.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I smiled and we both sat down to begin on his book report.

(^.^)

"You see! That wasn't so bad, right Inuyasha?" I asked glad that we finally finished. It was probably the worst book report ever but it was done.

"Keh! Whatever. I'm just glad it's over," he stated as we made our way out of the library. Noticing he wasn't going to say thank you, I rolled my eyes exasperated, "You're welcome." He looked at me, his eyes soft, "Thanks Kags. I don't know what I do without you." I stared backed, shocked. Did he really just say that?

"I-it was no big deal," I stammered waving my hands with a smile. He didn't say anything back for awhile, "I mean it Kagome." I stopped smiling and watched him. He looked so vulnerable.

"You're always getting me out of trouble and all I seem to do is get you in more." I went to comfort him but he flinched away and walked out the library doors. With a deep breath I followed after him.

"Inuya-," I froze. My heart pounded when I saw Kikyo holding on to my Inuyasha for balance. Her books were scattered on the ground and it was obvious she had tripped. That wasn't what caused my heart to break. Kikyo had picked up her head, apologizing when she caught his eyes. Inuyasha stared back and the look he gave her was the same look I tried so hard to get and rarely succeeded. And when I did it lasted a few seconds but he never looked away from her. I felt like crying right there on the spot. How dare she try and steal him away from me? Not wanting her to be in his arms for another second I picked up the fallen books.

"You dropped these," I interrupted. Kikyo blinked and looked me over. I saw the slight distaste she held for me but I ignored it. She never did like me. She took them and thanked me.

"No problem," I replied and she was gone, going up the library steps. Inuyasha stared after her and my chest hurt.

"I think she's the one," he whispered after we both said nothing. I gasped, and I felt a ripping in my entire being. I wanted to slap him, then go after that wench and choke her. Then again my knees felt like they were going to give out any second and I was running. I was running down the steps, ignoring Inuyasha's calls.

_How could he do this to me?_

(A/N) – Here's chapter three! Thanks you guys for all the reviews I got so far and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh and I wanted to ask you guys something. I'm really not sure how many of you guys read all of my stories but if you do and you liked them I just wanted to know out of the ones I haven't been updating which one you liked best. Also I have so many Inuyasha stories I've been writing but never posted and I want to post them but at the same time I don't because if I do they might not get updated as fast as you guys want. So please just tell me what you guys think. Thanks again!


End file.
